


The Orphanage

by mrua7



Series: Man from U.N.C.L.E. Stories told in Drabbles. [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Childhood, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: An Illya backstory told in drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, some references to violence and sex, though nothing explicit.
> 
> Some cross references to my story "Beginnings" posted on Fanfiction.net under MLaw

  
**He looked up at the dark, star-filled sky, making him feel very alone as always while he hid on the roof of the Moskva Orphanage, it was not deserving that name as it was more like a jail.  
  
  
**[](http://pics.livejournal.com/mrua7/pic/00015x9h/)  
  


 

**The dispassionate and underpaid teachers couldn't care less. As far as they were concerned it was but a means to an end, a job that meant some money and housing.**

**Illya Kuryakin wove his way through this life of despair, disease and disinterest, picking up some bad habits that he added to his survival skills. He swore he’d make it beyond this...**


	2. Chapter 2

Young Illya wiped the tears he shed on his threadbare sleeve. The clothing he'd worn while hiding in the ruins of Kyiv and in the Sryets camp were better than what was issued here.*

Nothing fit as he was so small. The grey shirt and black short pants were hand- me- downs, his worn shoes were loose.

The only new bits were his black hat with the red star sewn to it and a red neckerchief emblazoned with the hammer and sickle.

" _Vy_ _, Kuryakin!_ You are dead," Maxim shouted from the shadows.

Illya scrambled for cover.  
  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/mrua7/pic/000188zh/)


	3. Chapter 3

**It was too late, the larger boy laid hands on him, pulling him back and choking him by the red kerchief around his neck.  
  
Illya lashed out, his foot into Maxim’s knee, catching him off guard. The little blond had learned to fight hard and dirty to protect himself in order to survive. He turned around, jumping to his feet before his stunned adversary could react, preparing for the worst.  
  
Blood was gushing from Maxim’s mouth as he’d bitten his tongue. For a moment Illya thought to show him mercy, but at this decrepit orphanage there was no such thing.   
  
  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Illya drew back his small fist preparing for a final blow to Maxim’s nose, but then stopped himself.**

**“Let that be a lesson to you,” he hissed, slicing off a large handful of Maxim’s dark hair.**

**It was not a trophy, but more of a warning and proof that he had bested an enemy.  Counting coup like the oppressed American Indians he had had read about.**

**“Stay away from me Maxim, or else I will take something more  vital from you next time, and tell your friends the same also holds true for them.**

**He smiled at his small triumph.**

****


	5. Chapter 5

**Illya was aware that his slight stature put him at a disadvantage. To counter that he had fashioned a weapon for himself, a shank.  A length of metal ground sharp against a stone, then with two pieces of wood wrapped tightly in a strip of cloth, he made a handle.  
  
He used it to cut Maxim’s hair, showing that he was now armed, and hoping it would at least fend off the more cowardly among the boys who tormented him, as well as those among the younger children.  
  
His reputation as a scrapper grew, he became a tough little súka. (bastard)  
  
  
                         **


	6. Chapter 6

**This was his lot in life, being chased and harried by the bigger children and it was for no reason for other than that they could.  
  
He possessed nothing of value, only the clothes on his back. Illya always tried to make himself scarce as one never knew from which direction they would come.  
  
Fear of sexual abuse and rape were foremost in his mind, death took a backseat to such things. Fear of death was driven from him while in the concentration camp.  His cold, fatalistic tendencies were born there, staring at death on a daily basis did that.  
  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**It was in class that Illya found himself facing a different kind of trouble. He made the mistake of correcting the teacher by pointing out an error in a mathematical equation on the board.**  
  
  
  
He was called to the front of the class and disciplined, being made to remove his shirt as he was beaten with a wide leather strap.    
  
Then he was praised for taking his punishment in silence and sent to the infirmary, where the inebriated doctor applied salve to his bloody back, warning him about keeping his smart mouth shut.  
  
Illya resolved not to. Truth was truth.  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Illya's strategy worked for a while, acting the tough little guy frightened off most of his tormentors.**

  
It didn’t help that in class he always had the answers, and was ostracized because of his intelligence. The other children had no thirst for knowledge.

He seemed a know-it-all, but Illya knew his photographic memory and  love of learning would hold an important place in his life... if he survived to reach adulthood.

It was often he would sneak into the library, hiding there alone to read books well beyond his years, struggling to see the words as the light would fade.

  



	9. Chapter 9

“Privet,” a voice whispered, greeting him just as he closed his book.  
  
Startled for a moment, Illya rubbed his tired eyes, trying to see the face behind the voice that spoke to him from  the shadows.  
  
“Hello back. Who are you?”  
  
“Natasha. I am from the upper class.”  
  
“I have seen you.”  
  
“I did not think you noticed me as you were too busy being a tough boy.” She stepped into the last of the light, revealing her pale blonde hair. “I have seen you sneak in here.”  
  
Illya’s face reddened. He thought he’d been careful. “So what of it?”  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

“I did not mean anything by it.” Natasha cautiously stepped back as he rose towards her.

“Do not be afraid, I am not going to hurt you.”

“I know. You think you are so zhestkiĭ, smoking, drinking and gambling...fighting the older boys.”

“I am tough...why should you care?” He spoke with bravado.

She took a copy of Tolstoy from the shelf. “This is why. You are a smart one, not the same as the others. I like that.”

He blushed. It had been a long time since anyone had been nice to him...not since Irina.*

 

 

* ref. “Beginnings"- on Fanfiction.net under MLaw


	11. Chapter 11

**She handed the book back, spinning around and disappearing past the bookcases. “ See you,” she giggled happily to him.  
  
“Da.” He called after her, carefully returning the tome to its place on the bookshelf.  
  
Illya blushed, knowing an older girl was watching him. He felt flattered as Natasha Asimov was sixteen and one of the nice girls. Not like the slutty disease-ridden creatures sleeping with most of the older boys and teachers for favors and food.  
  
He was lucky in that he was small with none of those sorts of girls giving him a second look, that kept him healthy.  
  
  
                                            **


	12. Chapter 12

Illya managed keeping the bullies at bay, when finally they realized his intelligence could be a boon to them.   
  
He always won at cards, telling them the secret of counting, helping work out the odds in Svoi Kozyri,  a game of foresight and imagination in which luck had no place.  
  
Once chased, now he was cherished.  
  
Lyov Prokourorov, seventeen and soon to be pressed into military service, if he did not disappear as a thug onto the streets, ruled over the children and members of the staff. He took a liking to the little blond.  
  
Illya became his lucky charm.  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Kuryakin sat behind Lyov, a Turkish blend cigarette hanging from his small mouth. The room was filled with smoke as everyone there was puffing away, watching the card game in progress.  
  
Lyov won and his opponent, a boy named Varnava from the streets howled his anger, accusing him of cheating.  He looked wildly at the blond boy standing behind him.  
  
“Vy ! Malenʹkaya sobaka , vy pomogli yemu obmanutʹ. On ne to, chto umnyĭ_You! Little dog, you helped him cheat. He's not that smart!"  
  
“Nyet!” Illya was being truthful as he had not been giving Lyov any signals or assistance.  
  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Varnava, whose name meant son of extortion,knocked Lyov aside, lunging out with a knife in his hand.  
  
Illya tried diving to the side but his retreat was blocked, allowing Varnava him to catch him in the shoulder with the blade before Lyov and the others stopped the carnage from proceeding further.  
  
Once the outsiders were removed, barely alive, Lyov’s good luck charm was taken to the infirmary and left leaning against the door. They abandoned him there after knocking then ran off, and as the drunken doctor opened up; the body of young Illya Kuryakin thumped to the floor.  
  
                                  **


	15. Chapter 15

**Illya awoke, finding himself laying on a thin mattress atop a white metal-framed bed, the paint chipping off much of it.**

**He was dizzy, and his shoulder hurt as he lifted his head slowly.**

**“Illya?” Natasha was at his bedside.**

**“Da.”**

**“I heard what happened, I was worried for you.”**

**“Spacibo, but why?”**

**“I told you, I liked you.”**

**“You do not even know me,” he mumbled.**

**“But I would like to,” She smiled shyly, “Is that all right?”**

**“But of course.” He tried to hide his smile.**

**“Horosho (good)”  She kissed his forehead, looking into his blue eyes, then left him.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Natasha arrived later with a bowl of borscht, more food than he’d seen in a few days.  His association with Lyov afforded him better clothes, cigarettes and vodka, but not always enough for extra rations. His bad habits won out over the protestations of his stomach as he was accustomed to hunger.  
  
She leaned forward inadvertently showing some cleavage, but Illya gave no reaction as she fed him slowly.  
  
“I am not a baby Natasha,” he protested, half-heartedly.  
  
“Ya znayu...I know, now shut up and eat silly.”  
  
He withheld his smile, thinking he was beginning to like her as well.  
  
                                **


	17. Chapter 17

**Illya spent the next week bored and alone in the infirmary but when the doctor was passed out, he’d slip out to meet with Natasha.**

**She’d sneak him meals from the kitchen, ones that were prepared for the Director and head teachers. She’d found the path to his heart...food. He questioned his motives for seeing her, was it for the agreeable company or the delicious fare?**

**He realized he was drawn to her first, food second and once released from the infirmary he was free to visit her more when she was done with her duties in the kitchens.  
   
**


	18. Chapter 18

She came from a better family and was given a job working in the kitchens, to be trained as domestic.  The Communist party had control over the country, but the wives of the Commissars liked their servants, and preferred them being a better class.  
  
Illya’s lot in life was to be doomed to that of a worker on a farm collective. When he came of age he would be sent off, just as Natasha would be.  
  
They took comfort in each other’s company and soon they were holding hands, snuggling and kissing innocently.    
  
She was more knowledgeable is such ways.  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**It was on a sunny afternoon as they sat hidden behind the hedge, kissing each other, when Natasha reached for his hand, placing it upon her breast.  
  
She could sense his nervousness, as he blushed red. “Do not be afraid Illyusha, it is good.”  
  
She undid her white blouse, exposing her breasts to him, and he stared with curiosity. They reminded him of buds waiting to blossom and he followed her directions as she taught him to use his mouth and tongue.  
  
She lifted her skirt, guiding him in the ways of making love.   
  
He’d never felt anything like it.  
  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Illya shook from the experience, but knew instantly that he liked it.  
  
Natasha encouraged him to explore his sexuality, teaching him to be a  considerate lover, at the tender age of fourteen.  
  
She’d bring food and took pleasure watching him eat. He’d sneak her flowers, a red rose.They continued to be intimate, but Natasha knew the meals were the best thing for him.  
  
His shyness disappeared when they made love, but she understood he had secrets, deep and dark ones that he would never share with her.  
  
Lots of food and attention did wonders for the lonely young Russian.  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**They would always meet outside beneath at a hedge behind the building, sitting together, talking in shy snippets.  
  
Illya refused to tell her his past, there had been too much suffering and he hid his camp tattoo, wanting Natasha to like him for himself with no pity.  
  
Natasha, like Illya, had lost her parents during the war while traveling to Moskva where their daughter attended school; she never saw them again.  
  
All they owned belonged to the state and she was sent to the orphanage, though she wasn’t one of the besprizornykh detyeĭ_street children like Illya, she was very different.  
  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**“Illyusha, you eat much for someone so skinny.”**

**“You eat well in the kitchen, unlike the rest of us who are underfed, it keeps us under control. No matter what, we are always reliant upon them for food.  That is how the government controls the masses, keeping them hungry, yet giving them all the vodka they want...making them compliant workers.”**

**“Do not say such things Illya, they could get you in trouble with MGB.**

**“Ministry for State Security is hardly interested in what bespriorzi have to say.  We are the lowest of the low.”  His words were no longer shy.**

****

 

 

*** bespriorzi- street orphans**


	23. Chapter 23

**It was in the fall nearing Illya’s birthday when Natasha came crying, seeking him in their usual hideaway behind the great hedge.**

**“Illya I am being sent away! I am of age and must leave now.”**

**“Shush.” He put his finger to her mouth.”Let us enjoy what little time we have left together.” He kissed her gently, wrapping his arms around her waist.**

**Natasha began to whimper again, burying her head in his shoulder. She knew this day would come, but ignored it, hoping naively that it would just never happen.**

**Illya’s fatalism would not allow him to do that.**

****


	24. Chapter 24

He went silent.   
  
“Illya you do not care that I must leave?”  
  
“Of course I care, but I know there is nothing I can do.  We belong to the State, we are theirs to do with as they wish and owe all to the Soviet People.”  
  
He did not really believe that, but accepted the inevitable, being both pessimistic and pragmatic at his young age.  
  
Together they walked to the bus waiting to take Natasha to her new life as a maid servant, her little suitcase waiting there for her.  
  
There they held each other tightly for the last time.  
  



	25. Chapter 25

“Here,” she whispered, passing something small to him. “You will need  to defend yourself.”  
  
“I do not understand?”  
  
“Do you not wonder why Lyov and the others have not bothered you?”  
  
“I did not think about it.”  
  
“I told them to stay away from you and they obliged.”  
  
“They know what a good person you are and respect you.”  
  
“Perhaps.” She kissed him tenderly on the cheek. She whispered words in his ear. “Do not be like them.”  
  
No tears were shed as he watched Natasha retreat to the rear of the bus, waving her farewell with a white handkerchief.  
  
  



	26. Chapter 26

His face remained emotionless as he’d learned to turn off his feelings long ago. Loss had become a familiar companion to him, perhaps the only one he might ever know.  
  
Illya unwrapped the gift Natasha had given him, showing no reaction as he discovered it was a beautiful pearl handled switchblade.  
  
“You are a cold little svoloch’,” Lyov said from behind him. “So I get my lucky charm back at last.”  
  
“Nyet.”  
  
“You have no choice.”  
  
“I am not yours, now leave me be.” Illya hissed as he flicked open the blade. “I am giving you fair warning.”  
  
“Oh really?”  
  



	27. Chapter 27

**Lyov dove at him, grabbing Illya’s wrist as the blond struggled desperately to hold onto his new knife.  
  
He bit Lyov on the arm, forcing him to release his grasp. Illya lashed out, slicing the blade across the boy’s cheek, opening a bloody wound that ran from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Prokourorov howled bitterly, grabbing his face as he stared in shock at Illya, the once small boy who now seemed taller as he stood threateningly with a switchblade his hand.   
  
“Ukhoditʹ! Go away!” Illya barked with confidence. “No more threats, no retaliation! It is over!”  
  
Prokourorov left that night.  
  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Many Russians considered giving sharp objects as gifts to be taboo. Natasha was not thinking of that when she gave the knife to Illya.**

**He was not superstitious but if he were, it was too late to give coin; the supposed taboo could have been avoided by giving money, making it a trade instead of a gift.  This symbolic gesture could circumvent  disaster if he believed in such an anathema.**

**The knife proved to be a boon and not a curse after Illya used it to defend himself against Lyov. It would be treasured, along with his memories of Natasha.**

****

 

****


	29. Chapter 29

**Illya missed Natasha, but showed no outward signs of it.  He would honor her wish to him, vowing to not be like the others.**

**It was on his birthday when word came that the Orphanage was to be shut down and was to be converted to the Russian Academy of Medical Sciences.**

**Some children ran, the rest were scattered, being sent to orphanages in oblasts outside of Moskva.**

**Illya having been tested was found to be far above average intelligence.**

**The farm collective would not be his fate after all, as he was sent to a school for gifted students.**

****

 

****


	30. Chapter 30

**Moskva School No. 7 was clean and well organized. The students were mostly boys, and all intelligent, not like the mindless hoodlums and delinquents that filled the Orphanage. Here there were some who were Illya’s equal intellectually and a few, but not many who were superior.**

**He made acquaintances, though none he dared called friend. Grigory, Anton and Leonid were in his classes and sometimes he was included in their activities, mainly because they needed a fourth person.**

**The food was plentiful here, allowing young Illya Kuryakin to go about the business of learning without suffering the pangs of hunger.**

****

 

****


	31. Chapter 31

**It took time for Illya to shed the bad habits he had learned at the orphanage.  The gambling and drunkenness stopped, though he continued to smoke. His suspicious nature kept him cautious as a matter of self preservation.  
  
Stubbornness caused him trouble as did his smart mouth. Corporal punishment was not unknown at the academy and he suffered the strap numerous times. In spite of that, Illya rededicated himself to truth.  
  
Solitude remained his only companion. Here too his cautiousness built a barrier between him and most of the others.  
  
Yet he flourished when he discovered the study of physics.   
  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Headmaster ensured that Kuryakin joined the Komosol, reporting his superior abilities when queries arrived from the Directorate seeking exceptional students to join their ranks.**

**After his interview with an officer named Karkoff Illya was whisked away, destined for a life of service to the Soviet Government.**

**Viktor questioned him thinking him a liar when Illya spoke of his time in  the concentration camp; the boy revealing the blue-inked tattoo ended the discussion. ***

**He said not to offer information when it was not asked for. That was the beginning of his tutelage under the cold-hearted Viktor Karkoff.**

****

 

****

 

****

 

*** “Beginnings”**


	33. Chapter 33

**Karkoff saw that Illya went to University after which mandatory military service in the Navy was but another year.  
  
Training for GRU was rigorous, filling him with doubts as he saw people disappear for substandard performance, never to be heard from again. Rumors of blast furnaces at Sepakov flourished.  
  
After assignment in Gorky, Illya was sent to the West to further his education and spy on Russians at the Sorbonne, then finally at Cambridge. * A mundane career.  
  
Yet his life changed again when he was summoned home to meet a man with a briar pipe...**

 

****


	34. Chapter 34

**Many years had passed since Illya Kuryakin became a loyal member of the Party;  doing and going where he was told.  His instincts led him not to trust Viktor Karkoff and he did his best to stay under the radar, disassociating himself from his sponsor.**

**As a child of  war, living in the orphanage and his training had taught him many hard lessons in life.**

**"In-one ruble,exit-two rubles. Meaning joining GRU was easy, to leave it... difficult.**

 

**"You are being given an easy exit,” said Alexander Waverly.**

**The offer if refused would bring Illya death, if he accepted, he might live.**

 

 

 

********[](http://pics.livejournal.com/mrua7/pic/0001d46f/)** ** ** **


	35. Chapter 35

**The Russian sat at his desk in the office he shared with his partner in U.N.C.L.E. New York;  his thoughts drifting back to those years spent at the Moskva Orphanage.  
  
There he learned bad and good lessons as he walked a path that was not the wisest one;  thanks to a young girl he turned from that crooked path and found the right way.  
  
Illya glanced over to Napoleon as he fidgeted with some paper clips, waiting impatiently for their next field assignment.  
  
He whispered softly. “Spasibo Natasha Asimov.”**

**  
  
“Say something tovarisch?”  
  
“Nothing my friend, nothing.”  
  
  
**  
  
  



End file.
